Druhá svetová vojna
Druhá svetová vojna bol globálny vojenský konflikt, ktorého sa zúčastnila väčšina štátov sveta a ktorý stál viac ako 60 miliónov ľudských životov, je doteraz najväčším, najrozsiahlejším a najničivejším konfliktom v dejinách ľudstva. Príčinami vojny boli dôsledky versaillskej zmluvy po prvej svetovej vojne, čím v porazených štátoch vznikal pocit poníženia (hlavne v Nemecku) a veľká hospodárska kríza (1929 - 1933), ktorá oslabila veľkú časť štátov a umožnila vzostup nacizmu pod vedením Adolfa Hitlera a ostatných totalitných režimov v celej Európe. Za začiatok vojny sa považuje 1. september 1939, kedy nacistické Nemecko napadlo Poľsko. V Ázii je za začiatok vojny považovaný 7. júl 1937, kedy Japonské cisárstvo napadlo Čínu. Sovietsky zväz najprv podpísal zmluvu o neútočení (tzv. Pakt Molotov-Ribbentrop) a 17. septembra 1939 napadlo spolu s Nemeckom Poľsko z východu. Krátko potom do konfliktu vstúpili aj Francúzsko, Spojené kráľovstvo a štáty Commonwealthu. V ďalšom priebehu vojny Nemecko napadlo 22. júla 1941 Sovietsky zväz, čím porušilo zmluvu o neútočení. Potom čo Japonsko zaútočilo na americkú námornú základňu Pearl Harbor 7. decembra 1941, do vojny vstúpili aj Spojené štáty a vznikla protinacistická koalícia Spojenci (Spojené kráľovstvo, USA a ZSSR). Druhú svetovú vojnu sprevádzali dosiaľ nevídané zločiny proti ľudskosti a vojnové zločiny. Oproti všetkým doterajším konfliktom bolo počas bojov zasiahnuté aj civilné obyvateľstvo, ktoré utrpelo obrovské straty. Hrôzostrašný príkladom sa stal holocaust, ktorému v dôsledku nacistickej rasovej ideológie padlo pod obeť šesť miliónov obyvateľov židovského pôvodu. Ďalším príkladom bolo systematické vyhladzovanie slovanského obyvateľstva na okupovaných územiach, čo si vyžiadalo 8 miliónov obetí. Väčšina civilných obetí podľahla chorobám a hladu, vyvolanými nemeckou armádou a masakrom páchaným špeciálnymi nemeckými jednotkami. Vojnové úsilie pohlcovalo všetok ľudský, ekonomický, priemyslový a vedecký potenciál všetkých zúčastnených národov. Koniec vojny v Európe nastal 8. mája 1945 kapituláciou Nemecka a po zvrhnutí atómových bômb na japonské mestá Nagasaki a Hirošima kapitulovalo 2. septembra toho istého roku aj Japonsko. Príčiny druhej svetovej vojny Versaillská zmluva V dôsledku prvej svetovej vojny zaniklo v Európe Rakúsko - Uhorsko a Nemecké cisárstvo. Novovzniknuté medzinárodné vzťahy mala vylepšiť Parížska mierová konferencia, ktorá sa uskutočnila 18. januára 1919 na zámku vo Versailles. Najdôležitejšou časťou Versaillskej konferencie bolo uzavretie zmluvy s Nemeckom, ktorému bola pripisovaná vina za rozpútanie vojny. Súčasťou Versaillskej zmluvy bolo aj stanovenie neúnosne veľkých reparácii, ktoré malo Nemecko zaplatiť za spôsobené škody počas vojny. Navyše Nemecko prišlo aj o svoje územie. Vojenská sila bola tiež obmedzená a porazená krajina bola demilitarizovaná. Napriek tomu táto konferencia nebola schopná zabezpečiť dlhodobý mier. Hospodárska situácia v Nemecku Takisto k rozpadu nemeckej monarchie viedla aj zlá hospodárska situácia, pričom došlo k vzniku Weimarskej republiky. V Nemecku vládla naozaj nepriaznivá a nezdravá politická situácia. Počas rokov 1919 - 1922 bolo zavraždených 376 politikov a na tieto atentáty Reichstag reagoval tým, že odhlasoval zákon o ochrane republiky a zaviedol špeciálny súd, ktorý mal vyšetrovať a súdiť politické vraždy. Ľudia začali štrajkovať, čo malo za následok, že Nemecko nemohlo naďalej splácať vojenské reparácie stanovené Versaillskou zmluvou. Po ďalšej nebezpečnej ekonomickej kríze už nechalo Nemecko vnútornú politiku umelo znehodnocovať, čím sa hodnota marky znížila. Nemecko tým bolo schopné splatiť konečne neúnosne veľké dlžoby. Svetová hospodárska kríza Pre prepad ceny akcií na americkej burze zasiahla svetová hospodárska kríza celosvetovú ekonomiku. Najtvrdšie dopadla na rozvíjajúce sa krajiny: Spojené štáty, Nemecko, Československo a Japonsko. Prvá svetová vojna veľmi ovplyvnila priemysel v Európe, ktorý sa skoro úplne zmenil na zbrojnú výrobu. Našťastie USA nebolo až tak zasiahnuté vojnou a ich priemysel bol na vzostupe, čo im umožnilo získať veľký náskok nad zvyškom sveta. Došlo ku nadhodnocovaniu firiem a cena ich akcií stúpla nad ich reálnu cenu. Ďalším dôvodom krízy bolo to, že Centrálna banka USA začala ponúkať príliš veľa nekrytých bankoviek, čo viedlo k inflácii. V momente ako sa rozbehla inflácia sa začali akcie predávať za nadhodnotenú cenu, čo malo za následok krach Newyorskej burzy (tzv. Čierny piatok). Ľudia začali okamžite vyberať peniaze z bánk, lenže banky nemali dosť veľký kapitál. To viedlo ku krachu bánk a celá ekonomika v USA sa zrútila. Dôsledky tejto krízy boli katastrofálne a takmer štvrtina Američanov bola nezamestnaných. Hospodárska kríza v Spojených štátoch ustála až po tom, čo prezident Roosevelt naštartoval program „''Nový údel“ (New Deal), ktorého cieľom bolo uzdraviť a obnoviť ekonomiku Spojených štátov. Kríza sa medzitým presunula aj do Európy cez ekonomiku štátov závislých na obchode s USA, ako napr. Nemecko. Weimarská republika mala väčšinu pôžičiek práve z amerických bánk, ktoré samozrejme žiadali okamžité splatenie dlhov. Banky a obchody stále častejšie vyhlasovali bankrot a čoraz viac ľudí bolo nezamestnaných. Zatiaľ čo v roku 1930 bolo nezamestnaných tri milióny ľudí, v roku 1932 sa tento počet zdvojnásobil. Činnosť Adolfa Hitlera a jeho Národno-socialistickej nemeckej robotníckej strany ]] Vzostupu nacizmu sa najviac dopustila novovzniknutá Robotnícka strana Nemecka (DAP), ktorá pozostávala prevažne z veteránov prvej svetovej vojny plných nenávistí voči prehratej vojne a Versaillskej zmluve. Toto ešte umocnil príchod Adolfa Hitlera na scénu v roku 1919, kedy ako spojka medzi armádou a vládou revolučnej Nemeckej republiky rád prenikol do strany a jej program ho doslova fascinoval. Napredujúce postavenie strany, ktorá bola mnohými ľuďmi stále odsudzovaná, posilňovali aj úderné skupiny SA. Táto polomilitaristická organizácia plnila prevažne propagandistickú funkciu a v neposlednom rade dávala na vedomie vplyvné postavenie strany DAP - propagovala jej program, čím sa nacionalistický charakter a popud v ľuďoch zväčšoval. Hlavne Bavorskom začala strana antisemitické a xenofóbne myšlienky, takisto aj zjednotenie Veľkého Nemecka. Hitler začal šíriť nacionalizmus medzi ľudí a ľudí to naozaj fascinovalo. Už narastajúci počet členov a prívržencov strany DAP počas Hitlerovho väznenia bol príznačný pre niečo, čo tu dovtedy nebolo. V roku 1925 Hitlera prepustili a začal verejne hlásať svoje myšlienky, ktoré spísal v knihe ''Mein Kampf. Medzi ďalšie príčiny nárastu popularity nacistickej ideológie patrili nárast nacionalizmu v nemeckom obyvateľstve a myšlienky na vybudovanie „''Veľkonemeckej ríše“, občianske nepokoje, komunistické puče a celosvetová hospodárska kríza. Všetky tieto dôsledky viedli k tomu, že voliči ovplyvnení prácou politickej strany začali voliť čoraz viac Nacistickú stranu Nemecka (NSDAP). Politický vývoj v krajine od roku 1933 sa začal uberať smerom militarizácie a všetky finančné prostriedky sa viazali na financovanie vojenskej techniky a výcviku armády. Politika Nemecka sa začala budovať na agresii a viedla sa zahraničná politika, založená na politike strachu a vydierania. V roku 1935 si pripojilo Nemecko späť k sebe oblasti Sársko a Porýnie. Vytvorilo spojenectvo Os s fašistickým Talianskom na čele s Benitom Mussolinim. V roku 1938 Rakúsko vyhlásilo anšlus a nacistické Nemecko obsadilo česko-slovenské pohraničie a neskôr aj zvyšok Československa. Neustále územné nároky Nemecka rástli. Zmluva o neútočení podpisuje Zmluvu o neútočení]] Zmluva o neútočení, známa aj ako ''Pakt Molotov-Ribbentrop, bola zmluva medzi nacistickým Nemeckom a Sovietskym zväzom, pričom sa obe strany zaviazali, že nepoužijú vojenskú silu proti sebe a nespoja sa s nepriateľmi. Zmluva bola podpísaná v Moskve 23. augusta 1939. Hitlerovi sa vďaka tejto zmluve podarilo získať dôležitého spojenca, tým pádom bola preňho vojna otvorená. Obe strany si rozdelili sféry vplyvu v Poľsku, ktoré bolo neskôr napadnuté Nemeckom zo západu a Sovietsky zväz získal územia na východe krajiny. Sovietsky zväz dostal do sféry vplyvu navyše aj pobaltské štáty (Lotyšsko, Estónsko a Fínsko). Hitler bral túto zmluvu ako nezáväznú, zatiaľ čo pre Stalina znamenala istotu. V septembri 1939 bola táto zmluva doplnená tajným dodatkom o priateľstve a vzájomnej spolupráci. Zámienka vojny a útok na Poľsko Prepadnutie vysielača v Gliwiciach 31. augusta 1939 vykonala špeciálna jednotka príslušníkov Abwehru a SS prezlečených do poľských uniforiem prepadnutie vysielača v Gliwiciach. Potom útočníci vysielali výzvu v poľštine do boja proti Nemcom. Na mieste prepadnutia zanechali telá väzňov z koncentračného tábora Dachau, ktorých zastrelili a prezliekli do poľských uniforiem. Celá táto akcia mala vyvolať dojem, že nasledujúci útok na Poľsko je odvetou na ňu a že Nemecko nie je agresorom. Plán útoku Poľsko bolo rozhodnuté brániť sa útoku a počkať na pomoc od západných Spojencov. Lenže nepočítalo s útokom zo strany Sovietskeho zväzu. Nemecko hodlalo využiť nevýhodné rozloženie poľského územia a vytvoriť kliešte so svojimi jednotkami rozmiestnenými vo Východnom Prusku a Nemecku. Sovietsky zväz sa rozhodol neupozorňovať na seba a k útoku sa pridať neskôr, čo malo odstrániť politické problémy a vojenské straty. Nečakane rýchly postup Nemecka Stalina zaskočil, a preto musel neskôr útok urýchliť. Svoj pád odôvodnil ochranou ruského, bieloruského a ukrajinského obyvateľstva pred nemeckou okupáciou. Kde to malo význam spolu sovietske a nemecké jednotky ochotne spolupracovali a že útok bol s Nemeckom predtým rozhodnutý. Zámienkou vojny mali byť pohraničné incidenty na poľsko-nemeckých hraniciach (napr. prepadnutie vysielača v Gliwiciach). Nemecká invázia do Poľska a začiatok vojny ]] Začiatkom vojny bol nálet na poľskú obec Wieluń 1. septembra okolo 4:40, pri ktorom Nemci zabili okolo 1200 ľudí, prevažne civilistov. Asi o päť minút neskôr spustila nemecká bojová loď Schleswig-Holstein paľbu na poľské pozície v slobodnom meste Gdaňsk. V priebehu dňa Nemci zaútočili pozdĺž severnej a západnej hranice krajiny. Viaceré mestá začala bombardovať Luftwaffe a pomocné útoky boli vedené z Východného Pruska, ako aj zo Slovenska. Hlavný nemecký prápor smeroval cez hranice na východ. Veľká Británia a Francúzsko tentokrát nezaváhali a Nemecku 3. septembra 1939 vyhlásili vojnu. Lenže tieto krajiny nemali schopnosť sa do vojny dostatočne rýchlo a aktívne zapojiť. Zatiaľ čo letecká a námorná vojna začala prakticky okamžite, pozemné vojská západných Spojencov sa ešte len formovali. Francúzska armáda sa pokúsila dostať na poľské územie a spomaliť tak nemecký postup, ich útok nakoniec skončil neúspešne a tak západní Spojenci Poliakom vôbec nepomohli. Poľská armáda zúfalo bojovala, lenže v situácii, v akej sa ocitla, nebol úspešný odpor možný. Poľské vojská sa v dobe, keď bola krajina napadnutá, nestihli ani plne mobilizovať a zaujať určené pozície. S veľkým nasadením bojovalo poľské letectvo, ale Poliaci však mali značné problémy s narušeným zásobovaním. 3. septembra dosiahli Nemci rieku Vislu a 8. septembra sa nemecký tankový zbor dostal na predmestie Varšavy. Posledný odpor a kapitulácia Varšavy 9. septembra sa ťažko skúšaná poľská armáda pokúsila o posledný útok s úmyslom zastaviť jej postu a prebiť sa k hlavnému mestu a podporiť jeho obranu. Spočiatku dokázali rozvrátiť a ťažko poškodiť jednu z nemeckých armád, ale nepriateľ proti nemu rýchlo nasmeroval väčšinu kapacít Luftwaffe. K Varšave sa podarilo dostať len malému počtu jednotiek, ktoré mali pôvodne posilniť jej obranu. V tej dobe sa už všetky zvyšky západných armád pokúšali prebiť na východ, posilnili obranu Varšavy a vytvorili obrannú líniu na riekach Visla a San. Ich šance definitívne zhasli 17. septembra, kedy sa Sovietsky zväz v súlade s tajným dodatkom pridal k útoku a napadol Poľsko z východu. Sovietske vojská napadli Poľsko v dvoch hlavných smeroch, zo severu a z juhu, zo severu zaútočil bieloruský front a z juhu jednotky ukrajinského frontu. Tieto armády mali celkovú silu 450 000 až 1 milión vojakov. Potom poľská vláda i časť velenia utiekli z krajiny a Varšava 28. septembra kapitulovala. Následky pre Poľsko po obsadení ]] Nemecko 8. októbra pričlenilo západné časti Poľska k Tretej ríši a vo zvyšku Nemcami držanej časti krajiny vznikol tzv. Generálny gouvernement. Krajiny bola z 2/3 obsadená nacistickým Nemeckom, asi tretina bola bez boja zabratá Sovietskym zväzom. Poľská armáda utrpela ťažké straty, niektoré mestá (najmä Varšava) boli ťažko poškodené rozsiahlym bombardovaním. Poľsko malo zo všetkých štátov, ktoré poznamenala druhá svetová vojna, najväčšie straty na životoch, pričom zahynula zhruba 5,6 miliónov poľských občanov, z toho 2,2 milióny civilistov, 400 tisíc mŕtvych poľských vojakov a 3 milióny obetí židovského holokaustu. Po obsadení Poľska Nemci voči Poliakom začali brutálny politický teror, odnárodňovanie a germanizáciu. Dochádzalo taktiež k popravám poľských vojakov aj civilných osôb. Zo svojich domovov bolo vysťahovaných asi 100 tisíc vojakov, uskutočnili odsun poľských vojakov na východ, ničili poľské dediny a Poliaci boli nasadzovaní na nútené práce, pri ktorých mnoho z nich zahynulo. Tragický osud postihol aj zajatých poľských dôstojníkov a príslušníkov poľskej inteligencie, ktorí boli v roku 1940 zavraždení v Sovietmi okupovanej časti krajiny. Masové popravy sa stali známe ako Katyňský masaker, ktoré sa odohrali vo viacerých zajateckých táboroch, najmä v Smolenskej oblasti. Zimná vojna Zámienka k vojne Medzi Fínskom a Sovietskym zväzom existoval pakt o neútočení uzatvorený v roku 1932 a neskôr predĺžený, hoci vzťahy medzi oboma krajinami boli na bode mrazu. Stalin začal v predvojnovom ovzduší zabezpečovať hranice ZSSR na západe i východe. V roku 1939, po likvidácii Poľska a vynútením si zmlúv o vojenskej a hospodárskej spolupráci s Litvou, Lotyšskom a Estónskom, sa ZSSR obrátil na Fínsko s návrhmi na vyriešenie niektorých závažných politických problémov a otázok. Sovietsky zväz požadoval okrem iného výmenu fínskeho územia blízko Leningradu, z ktorého mohlo byť mesto ostreľované. Bezproblémové obsadenie Poľska zvýšilo sebavedomie sovietskych diplomatov natoľko, že ich arogantný prístup nijako neuľahčil vyjednávanie. Návrhy, ktoré predniesli boli pre Fínsko neprijateľné: nevýhodná hospodárska spolupráca s Fínskom, vojenská spolupráca, vydanie strategických ostrovov vo Fínskom zálive a vydanie strategicky dôležitého Rybárskeho polostrova. ZSSR za to ponúkol dvojnásobne väčšie územie severne od Ladožského jazera. Fínsko po dlhom jednaní vyjadrilo ochotu vydať niektoré ostrovy a Rybársky polostrov, ale odmietlo vojenskú spoluprácu s Červenou armádou a umiestnení jej základní na svojom území. V tejto pozícií vytrvalo aj napriek otvoreným vyhrážkam vojnou. Plány strán Fínsko pochopiteľne nemohlo dúfať, že sa obrovskému agresorovi ubráni, bolo však odhodlané vzdorovať a dúfať, že príde pomoc. Maršal Mannerheim na tajných poradách a ku svojím dôverným priateľom opakovane prehlasoval, že bude schopný zadržiavať Červenú armádu mesiac, maximálne dva, a že pokiaľ tejto doby nepríde pomoc, Fínsko bude porazené. Fínske letectvo disponovalo celkovo iba 146 strojmi a tvorili ho najmä zastarané stroje. Jeho plán spočíval v zdržiavacích a ústupových bojoch a čo najdlhšom možnom držaní Mannerheimovej línie. Naproti tomu bol Stalin odhodlaný Fínsko dobyť ako celok. Plán, ktorý bol podľa jeho pokynov a pokynov maršala Vorošilova, predpokladal rýchle zlomenie odporu podstatne slabšieho nepriateľa a rýchle obsadenie Fínska. Zrútenie zle vyzbrojenej a nepočetnej fínskej armády sa očakávalo zhruba po 14 dňoch bojov a na 21. december bol pre Stalina prichystaný špeciálny darček k jeho šesťdesiatinám, a to kapitulácia Helsínk. Červená armáda naplánovala úder ako veľkoryso poňatý vpád po celej dĺžke hranice, za účelom bleskovej vojny, ako ju nacistické Nemecko predviedlo v Poľsku. Fínsko malo byť počas niekoľkých dní obsadené a jeho armáda zničená. Nevydarený útok Sovietskeho zväzu ]] Po prepadnutí Fínska Sovietskym zväzom bola vytvorená bábková vláda z Terijoki, ktorá spolupracovala so Stalinom a ktorú Sovietsky zväz vyhlásil za jedinú ním uznávanú vládu Fínska. Po nie príliš úspešnom vývoji vojny však myšlienka na túto vojnu padla. Sovietsky zväz bol napokon ako jediný štát v histórii vylúčený zo Spoločnosti národov za vedenie agresívnej vojny. Prvý útok Červenej armády skončil katastrofálne. Veľká časť inváznych síl bola zničená alebo nebola schopná pokračovať v útoku. 21. decembra 1939 sa preto sovietske velenie rozhodlo zastaviť útočné operácie prakticky na celom fronte. Invázne útoky Sovietskeho zväzu boli odrazené, väčšinou zničené a napokon rozprášené. Námorná vojna bola obmedzená zamrznutým morom. Pokusy útokov pri pobreží Fínskeho zálivu na začiatku vojny taktiež stroskotali, najmä na minových poliach a pobrežných batériach. Hoci sa vzdušná vojna vyvíjala v početnej prevahe sovietskeho letectva, no malo však neúmerne vysoké straty a sústredilo sa hlavne na bombardovanie civilných cieľov za frontom. =